The installation of electrical power wiring frequently uses a method of joining whereby two or more wires are cut to length, the insulation is removed from an end portion of each, the bared conductors are twisted together, and the twisted conductors are held together, and electrically insulated from other objects using a plastic cap having internal threads which is screwed onto the twisted conductors.
The operations of cutting, stripping and twisting, when done with separate tools, consumes considerable time. In addition, the workman is often required to perform these operations while he is in a physically awkward posture.
Disclosures by Davidson, U.S. Pat. No. 1,453,447, and by Allyn, U.S. Pat. No. 3,420,280, describe devices for twisting bared wires together. Numerous cutting and twisting devices, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,773,058 and 1,059,281 have been directed to the problem of cutting and twisting of steel wire in construction and in packaging.
The prior art fails to disclose a unitary tool adapted to performing all of the functions required to prepare electrical conductors for the installation of insulating screw-type cap connectors.